leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha items
The following items below were present in the alpha version of League of Legends. Item list : +5% movement speed. UNIQUE Active: Teleports your champion to a target location. 120 seconds cooldown. http://img690.imageshack.us/img690/9193/leakeditemancientpocket.jpg : Click to consume, consuming it will restore 400 health and 200 mana over 10 seconds. It can only be used after scoring a killing blow on a champion. : +95 Ability Power + 70 Armor UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 15%. UNIQUE Active: Reduces target enemy champion's ability power and attack damage by 70% for 4 seconds (600 range). 90 second cooldown. http://bbs.lol.131.com/viewthread.php?tid=10558 Gouging Blade: +25% attack speed +25 hp per 5 sec UNIQUE Passive: Chance on hit, to apply a minor damage over time effect that deals 10 damage per second for 10 seconds, during which time the target cannot regenerate their health. : +20 Attack Damage +30 Magic Resistance UNIQUE Passive: After taking magic damage you gain Attack Damage for 8 seconds. Bonus stacks up to 25 Attack Damage after taking 600 magic damage. http://eu.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=19940&d=1299347129 Mana Battery: +300 Health +25 Ability Power UNIQUE passive: 20% chance on attack for your next spellcast to gain +100 ability power. : +35 Attack Damage +20% Critical Chance Passive: 25% chance on attack to reveal the target to your team, prevent them from dodging, and reduce armor by 20 for 4 seconds. Mournblade: +15% Lifesteal Passive: restores 50 health after killing a unit. Oponn's Razor: +15% lifesteal +40% attack speed UNIQUE passive: 30% chance on hit to proc a debuff that increases the damage received by enemy champion attacks by 8 magic damage by 8 seconds. This effect stacks to a maximum of 6. Oracle's Hood: +25% critical chance +500 mana UNIQUE Passive: Your magic damage has a chance(based on critical chance) to deal 25% extra True Damage. Parasitic Recurve Bow: +10% lifesteal +40% attack speed Passive: 5% mana leech. : UNIQUE aura: +25 armor/30 magic resistance to nearby allies. http://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=3175659&_fp=8 : Click to consume: restores 175 health and 150 mana over 15 seconds. : +24 armor +10 health regen per 5 sec UNIQUE passive: upon being hit, restores 20 health over 5 seconds, does not stack. This was also known as the Renewal Shell. : +50 Attack Damage +40 Magic Resistance +16% Lifesteal UNIQUE Passive After taking magic damage you gain Attack Damage and Magic Resistance for 8 seconds. Bonus stacks up to 50 Attack Damage and 50 Magic Resistance after taking 800 magic damage. http://eu.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=19942&d=1299347157 Savant's Stone: +25 health regen per 5 sec +12 mana regen per 5 sec PRIME Passive: Subjugate magic- Decreases damage received by area of effect abilities by 20%. : Teleport to target allied structure. Max: 3 stacks. 2 Minute cooldown. : +52 Ability Power +64 Armor UNIQUE Active: Shields your champion, absorbing 200 damage + 150% of your Ability Power; expires after 4 seconds. 45 second cooldown. http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=44392&d=1279813673 : +25 Ability Power +54 armor UNIQUE Passive: +25 ability power + 60 armor UNIQUE passive: On being hit by a spell or attack, reduce spell cooldowns by 0.4 sec and restore 20 mana (does not occur more than once a second). http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=44390&d=1279813650 : UNIQUE Passive: Enhanced Movement 2 UNIQUE Active: Teleports your Champion to the targeted location. 240 second cooldown. http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=44391&d=1279813658 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8UjQ_hYfh4#t=2m48s Patch History . May 15, 2009 Patch: * REMOVED * armor increased to 24 from 20. May 9, 2009 Patch: * NEW : Low tier legendary Armor / Magic Resistance item with UNIQUE Passive: +25 Armor / +30 Magic Resist Aura (Affects Minions). }} References Abandoned Items Thread Unused Item Icons Category:Removed Items Category:Removed Content